mafiawikiaorg-20200216-history
Martín Buenovito
Marty "Niceguy" Benovsky, known by his father's original name Buenovito, is a Slovak-Italian-American mobster and reputed Caporegime in the DeCavalcante crime family, New Jersey, U.S.A. Childhood and early life Martín Buenovito '''was born in 1973 to a Slovak mother, Bozena Michalova and Italian father, Anthony Buenovito. He was the second-oldest of four children, and the second of two boys. The Buenovito family emigrated from Croatia to Bensonhurst, a largely Italian American neighborhood in Brooklyn, NYC, when Martín was 7 years old. His father ran a small dress factory and maintained a good standard of living for the family. At age seven or eight, Buenovito started stealing two cupcakes every day from a corner store in Bensonhurst on his way to school. After being caught by a store employee, a distraught Buenovito received a stern warning. At age 13, he joined the Rampers, a prominent street gang in Bensonhurst. At an early age, Buenovito found a few people that had stolen his bicycle and went to fight the thieves. Made men who were watching from a cafe saw him take on a few people at once, and they gave Buenovito back his bike. As he was leaving, one of the Mafia made men remarked on how little Martín fought "like a bull". Buenovito did poorly at school, in every subject except Chemistry. Supposedly he and his entourage of friends would often delight in wreaking havoc with the science labs. At the age of 14 he was picked up by police when he was found attempting to cook methamphetamine with friends after school hours using Chemistry equipment. He was expelled from the public education system shortly afterwards. In 1989 Buenovito was called up for military service by the U.S government for the invasion of Panama by the United States, during the Cold War. As part of the Engineering and Chemical Recon Brigade, Buenovito worked with thermite, napalm and Agent Orange techniques first employed in Vietnam during the 60's. In 1990, with the end of the Panama conflict, Buenovito returned to America to find his family heavily indebted to the local Brooklyn Colombo Crime Family. In order to pay off the debts, he agreed with capo Vincent "Vin" Decco to join his crew of Wiseguys for a period of 12 months. Colombo associate The Mafia had been in Bensonhurst for a long time; several "wiseguys" hung around a cafe that a young Buenovito and his father frequently passed. Having joined the ranks of the many Colombo Crime Family Associates, Buenovito was initially involved in petty crimes such as larceny, hijacking, and armed robbery.1 However, after a close shave with the law in the form of a near-fatal car chase with law enforcement officers, during a botched home invasion in 1990, he quickly moved into racketeering, loansharking, and running a lucrative poker game in the back room of an after-hours club, of which he soon became part-owner. 2 Buenovito became a particular favorite of family boss Joe Colombo, who used him to picket the FBI Manhattan headquarters as part of his Italian-American Civil Rights League initiative.13 Buenovito's rise was so precipitous that it was generally understood that he would be among the first to become made when the Cosa Nostra's membership books were reopened (they had been closed since 1967). It was now 1992, and with his agreed contract with Vin Decco long expired, Buenovito showed no sign of 'going straight'. After falling out with his mother and father over the issue, Buenovito bought the cafe in Besonhurst outside which he had his first encounter with the mafia, all those years ago, and set it up as a base of operations. He could often be found lounging topless on a chair outside the entrance, a cigar in one hand, a cup of Espresso in the other, playing cards or talking business. Then, in 1993, Martín Buenovito committed his first murder—that of Joseph Cantellini, a fellow Vin Decco associate with whose wife Decco was having an affair.3 Cantellini reportedly was planning to kill Decco and Buenovito (Decco's close friend now) in retaliation. New York mobster turned FBI informant Jack Alferi described the experience thusly: ''"The Cantellini murder won respect and approval for ''Buenovito, who was already notorious for his cunning and business acumen. ''At such a young age, already he was one of the family's biggest associate earners" Although Cantellini's body was never recovered, his car interior was found drenched in blood - along with the cartridge of a pistol bearing the same serial number as one of Buenovito's recent purchases. The Colombo's were unimpressed with the novice mistake. After a connection in the police force tipped him off about an incoming indictment and arrest for suspected murder, Buenovito managed to leave the country under pretences of joining the military action in Croatia - he forged his Slovak passport to resemble that of a Yugoslavian one, to convince authorities. He served during the War of Independence until its end in 1995. Made man In 1996 Buenovito returned to New York, with a host of connections in Eastern Europe, and a cargo of stolen weapons which he smuggled into Brooklyn on a car shipment. Colombo mobster Radolpho "Ralphie" Pasomaro, brother-in-law to Frank "Shorty" Decco, in turn brother to Vin Decco, became envious of Buenovito's success, fearing that he would become a made man before his son Tommy.2 Even worse, Buenovito had inadvertently stolen Shorty's gumada ''and thus slighted him. To avoid conflict, Shorty Decco asked Buenovito to leave the Colombo family and transfer peacefully to the DeCavalcante crime family in nearby New Jersey.3 Now with the DeCavalcante's, Buenovito quickly became an associate of Underboss John Riggi. Riggi quickly took a liking to Buenovito - as did the whole family - and became his mob mentor.3 Around this time, Buenovito took a construction job (he later claimed to have considered leaving the criminal life).1 A former associate, however, falsely claimed to the New York District Attorney's Office (in revenge for an unknown altercation) that Buenovito and another associate were responsible for a double murder from 1992.3 After Buenovito was indicted and placed under house arrest, he desperately needed money to pay his legal bills. He quit his construction job and went on a "robbing rampage" for a year and a half, paying off the US Marshalls charged with enforcing his house arrest.1One week into the trial, due to a campaign of witness intimidation, the prosecution moved to dismiss the charges. "'''Buenovito's robbery spree impressed Riggo and Don Simone DeCavalcante, who proposed him for membership in the family. In 1997, the Cosa Nostra's membership books were finally reopened and Buenovito became one of the first to be sworn in.3" Anthony Capo - testimony DeCavalcante soldier Family loyalty Buenovito's loyalty to his dueling families was put to the test in late 1999, when the erratic behavior of his wife's brother, Nicholas Imperiolio, attracted the attention of DeCavalcante leadership. Imperioli had developed an alcohol problem and soon started using cocaine. A series of altercations with mob associates followed, one of which ended with Imperiolio having his adversary arrested, earning him a reputation as a rat. Nicky Imperiolio sealed his fate when he insulted the daughter of Gregory LaRasso, uncle of reputed DeCavalcante soldier Louis Consalvo.3 Hearing the news, Buenovito gave his brother-in-law a brutal beating in an attempt to forestall worse punishment. The elder Consalvo, however, was incensed and took the matter to now ailing boss Simone DeCavalcante, who ordered a hit on Imperiolio.3 The order was given to Louis Consalvo who was told not to inform Buenovito. Consalvo in turn gave the contract to Liborio "Louie" Furio and Giancarlo "Jackie" D'Angelo, Sr., two associates on Buenovito's crew. After consultation, the three agreed it was wrong not to tell their friend and effective boss Martín. Consalvo went to DeCavalcant and Riggi, and persuaded them to give permission to inform Buenovito, but the sick Don DeCavalcante also authorized Consalvo to kill Buenovito if he opposed the murder - much to Riggi and Consalvo's dismay. According to New Jersey hitman turned FBI informant Tony Capo he was initially livid at the news and threatened to kill DeCavalvante, who he had thought to be his friend. However as he drove to their headquarters at the Bada Bing! strip club to confront DeCavalcante, aoong with Consalvo, Furio and D'Angelo, they found him along the way, sitting peacefully outside "Napolio" ''restaurant, dead from a heart attack in his sleep. Buenovito later forgave DeCavalcante and wept at the boss' wake. During the ceremony, he approached Consalvo and Riggi and aquiesced the hit on Imperiolio. The only part of Imperiolio's body ever recovered was one of his hands, and he was declared legally dead on Christmas Eve, 1998..3 How he was killed, as well as the exact extent of Buenovito's involvement, remains unknown. Around this time, Buenovito opened an afterhours club in Bensonhurst. The bar was the scene of a violent altercation one night, involving a rowdy biker gang and Buenovito's chef friend Arthur DeBucci. A melee ensued, in which Buenovito broke his ankle and the bikers were chased off. Shortly after he went with his fellow ''soldatos ''("soldiers") Louis Consalvo and Bernardo "Berny" NiCastro to Jogn Riggi and received permission to murder the leader of the gang. Along with Consalvo and NiCastro, Buenovito hunted down the leader to a parking lot off-track of the New Jersey Turnpike, where they opened fire -wounding him and killing another member of the gang.3 Riggi was flabbergasted when he learned the crutch-ridden Buenovito personally took part in the hit.3 Construction magnate Like his predecessor Simone DeCavalcante, boss John Riggi favored emphasizing more sophisticated schemes involving construction racketeering, labor racketeering, trucking, and garbage disposal over traditional street-level activities such as loansharking, gambling, and hijackings.3 Riggi had a particular interest in the construction business, especially after the recent announcement in the papers of a government HuD investment (Housing & Urban Developement) along Newark's Hudson river esplanade. Buenovito began to change his boss's cowboy image of him when he entered into the construction chemicals and chemical provisionary in construction business with his longtime friend, Eddy Carfole As Buenovito's involvement in construction increased, his cunning and business acumen began to show stronger than ever, and he became closer and closer to Riggi. Despite several arrests for assault and causing grievous bodily harm to Labor Union Leader Kevin O'Connoly and other construction officials on the esplanade site, Buenovito's construction and other business interests soon earned him a reputation as a fantastic earner within the ranks of the New Jersey mafia, enabling him to endorse the mafia lifestyle more than ever - he was now the proud owner of an impressive house in the Elizabeth suburbs, and was rarely seen in anything other than his trademark Italian suits, smoking fine cigars.1 Flush with cash, Buenovito also invested in trotting horses to race at the Meadowlands Racetrack in East Rutherford, New Jersey, leading to branching out into betting and gambling rackets. = The Sopranos On the 10 January 1999, the first episode of American crime drama ''"The Sopranos" ''aired on HBO. According to the FBI, they are in posession of tapes gained from the wire-wearing ''gumada ''of soldier Gregory Rago, taken at the DeCavalcante HQ in the offices at the back of the Bada Bing! strip club, which contain the DeCavalcantes conversation as they watched that first episode. They were heard remarking "''Is that meant to be us? Goddammit, ''that's us!". Buenovito is heard praising the programme and he later invited creator David Chase to go for a coffee. It was the start of a long friendship between the two men, and it is believed several of the story arcs and events which occur in The Sopranos are based on stories Buenovito told Chase. Chase also hinted in an interview with Empire magazine that the iconic car chase " we had coffee" scene in the opening minutes of The Sopranos is based on a drive he went on with Buenovito, who subsequently noticed the unknown debtor walking by in the street, and after chasing him at high speed through the street, ran him down. It was this friendship with Chase which led to Buenovito's closeness with main actor James Gandolfini - they were regularly seen dining in a popular, posh Italian restaurant and mafia favourite "''Napolio". ''These ties to the Home Box Office later led to Buenovito contracting his legitimate company SANAC to HBO Zagreb (Croatia). DiBruno murder By the turn of the new millenium the ''" The Romana Suite", ''Buenovito's after hours club, was a thriving establishment.5 Also, because Buenovito had been careful to sign the club ownership in his wife Adriana's name, the FBI had no probable cause to wiretap it - it was often a place of meeting and business for the DeCavalcante. In 2002, Dave DiBruno, a wealthy businessman and methamphetamine drug trafficker, paid Buenovito $40,000 to rent the Romana for a birthday party he was throwing himself. Two days after the party, Buenovito received an offer to buy the club for $100,000, from DiBruno. Outraged, Buenovito refused to budge from his $700,000 asking price. However, after DiBruno threatened to tip off the other DeCavalcante mafiosi of Buenovito buying and using crystal meth, and produced a video tape of him and Anthony "Marshmallows" Mannarino torturing a man in an empty room at the back of the club, Buenovito was forced to accept the initial offer. However DiBruno "pushed his luck". Before the transaction was completed, he began acting like he already owned the club. He started remodeling it and hired his own bouncers. The final provocation was when he moved into Buenovito's private office and began breaking through an office wall without permission. Buenovito, enraged, stormed into the office followed by Eddy Carfole. DiBruno was standing behind Buenovito's desk. He sat down in Buenovito's chair, smirking at the two men. "What do you think you're doing?" Buenovito growled. "This doesn't belong to you till the closing. Get the fuck out." DiBruno reached into a desk drawer, removed an Uzi machine pistol and aimed it at the two men. Ordering them to leave, he stated, "You ginny motherfuckers, you do things my way." Upon leaving the Romana, Buenovito called Carfole and set up an ambush outside the club, involving Carfole, Furio, D'Angelo, Nick Mementa, and Michael Catti in the plan.1 Later that night, Buenovito confronted DiBruno on the street as he exited the Romana among a group of people, asking, "Hey, Davey, how you doing?"5 As Dave DiBruno turned around, surprised to see Buenovito, Liborio Furio came up behind him and shot him in the head.1 Buenovito then stood over the body and fired a shot into each of DiBruno's eyes as DiBruno's entourage and the crowd of people on the street dispersed, screaming.1 Buenovito then walked up to DiBruno's corpse and urinated on his mouth, as did Furio and Carfole.1 Although Buenovito believed the entire neighborhood knew he was responsible for the murder, he was never charged for the crime: he had made a $15,000 payoff to the lead New Jersey Police Department homicide detective Joe Acropolito to ensure that the investigation yielded no leads.5 Although he evaded criminal charges, Buenovito incurred boss Riggi's wrath over the unsanctioned killing. Buenovito attempted to lie low for nearly three weeks afterwards, during which time he called his crew together and they made the decision to kill John Riggi if necessary.3 Buenovito and Furio were then summoned to a meeting with Riggi at a Newark restaurant. Riggi had been given the details of what DiBruno had done, but he was still livid that he had not been consulted for permission to kill DiBruno first. Buenovito, however, was spared execution when he convinced DiBruno that the reason he had kept him in the dark was to protect the boss in case something went wrong with the hit. Whether Riggi really believed the story, nobody knows. DiBruno's murder posed one final problem for Buenovito in the form of the Internal Revenue Service (IRS). The high publicity generated by the incident triggered an IRS investigation into the deal for the sale of the Romana and Buenovito was subsequently charged with tax evasion. He was represented by Gerald Shargel and acquitted at trial.3 Buenovito's relief at being acquitted was tempered by news close friend, D'Angelo, had been killed by a Colombo family associate celebrating his having been proposed for membership. The killer was then murdered, himself, on orders from the Colombo family.3 Caporegime Rizzo/Bonponsiero murders In the aftermath of the DiBruno murder, Buenovito continued to focus on his construction business, branching out into the lucrative concrete paving industry. New York City's cement industry was controlled by four of the Five Families, which made millions of dollars by manipulating bids and steering contracts from offices in Jersey City.3 In 2003, Buenovito eventually became embroiled in a dispute with business partner Lewis Cantano, a member of another DeCavalcante crew.1 A sit-down with Riggi was held, at which an irate Buenovito accused Cantano of withholding $200,000 in payments for subcontracts and threatened to kill him.1 DeCavalcante underboss Frank Schiffilite intervened on Buenovito's behalf and Riggi told the two men to end their business partnership, though Buenovito's standing with the boss slipped as a result of the incident. Schiffilite, however, was rising star Gene "Genie" Bonponsiero's mentor, and when word got back to him that Schiffilite had supported Buenovito, Bonponsiero was impressed.3 During this time, the FBI had intensified its efforts against the DeCavalcante family, and in August 2005, three members of Bonponsiero's crew (New Jersey's faction operating in Manhattan, New York) – Angelo Rizzo, Johnny Carneglia, and Paulie Bonponsiero – were indicted for heroin trafficking. Riggi and many other powerful DeCavalcante members, including Buenovito, were against anyone in the family dealing narcotics. Riggi planned to kill Paulie Bonponsiero and Angelo Rizzo if he believed they were drug traffickers. He asked Rizzo for a copy of the government surveillance tapes that had Rizzo's conversations. To save Paulie and Rizzo, Schiffilite stalled the demand. Eventually, one of the reasons for Gene Bonponsiero's attempt at killing Riggi was to save his brother and Rizzo. The FBI had bugged Rizzo's house and telephone, and Riggi decided he needed copies of the tapes to justify his impending move to Schiffilite and the family's other capos.3 6 When John Riggi was indicted in 2006 for both his connection to the Newark esplanade HuD scam and as part of the Mafia Commission Trial, he learned his own house had been bugged on the basis of evidence from the Rizzo tapes and he became livid.3 In June 2006, he again demanded that Schiffilite get him the tapes.6 Both Schiffilite and Bonponsiero tried to convince Rizzo to comply if Riggi explained beforehand how he intended to use the tapes, but Rizzo refused, fearing he would endanger good friends.6 Three months later, Buenovito was approached by Richard "Richie" Orsini,, a fellow DeCavalcante soldier member acting as an intermediary for Bonponsiero. Richie informed him that Gene Bonponsiero and Rizzo wanted to meet with him at Yaverland golf course.3 Buenovito arrived to find only Rizzo was present. Rizzo informed Buenovito that he and Bonponsiero were planning to murder Riggi and asked for Buenovito's support.3 Buenovito was initially noncommittal, wanting to confer first with his crew and longtime friends Louis Consalvo, Anthony Mannarino and Liborio Furio. They all quickly decided to stop the plot straight away. Buenovito called his guys to meet him at Yaverland while he distracted Rizzo with a game of golf. However, after Rizzo became suspicious of Buenovito's constant phone calls (ironically from his teenage daughter, not Consalvo and co.) and shifty behaviour, he attacked him with the golf club. After a prolonged scuffle, Buenovito subdued Rizzo and crushed his windpipe with the same golf club. Thinking the man dead, Buenovito hauled him into the boot of his Cadillac, and used the man's phone messages to determine Gene Bonponsiero's whereabouts. Buenovito and his crew set up an ambush for Bonponsiero on his morning jog. He was abducted, driven into the forest, and shot 37 times. Together the four decided to drive down to South Jersey, to a snowy woodland area known as the 'Pine Barrens'. However on arrival they found Rizzo still alive in the boot of Buenovito's car, but struggling to breathe. Consalvo and Mannarino went to in one direction to bury Bonponsiero's, Buenovito and Furio in the opposite direction, leading Rizzo between them. At one point Furio asks if they know where they are going. Buenovito replies to the younger man: "Relax tough guy, 3 years in the army. This isn't nothing compared to the Panama jungles". Yet as they finally stop, handing Rizzo a shovel, telling him to dig, the older war veteran and U.S Marine struck Buenovito in the head with the shovel as he was telling a joke, and ran for his life. After a wild goose chase lasting several hours, and dozens of shots fired at their moving target, with Furio losing a shoe, and temperatures reaching 25 Fahrenheit, Buenovito finally managed to land a shot on Rizzo's head. Despite an evident spatter of blood, however, Buenovito and Furious never found Rizzo's body. Even worse, they were now both lost. After coming close to death from hypothermia, both were eventually rescued by boss John Riggi himself. After hearing their stories, and that of Consalvo and Mannarino, Riggi hosted a party in their honour, gave percentages of the Bada Bing! prostitution racket to each man, and finally promoted Buenovito to Caporegime. DeCavalcante capo (captain) Just one week after the double murder of conspirators Rizzo and Bonponsiero, the DeCavalcantes learned a shocking truth which still puzzles the FBI today - Rizzo and Bonponsiero had been recruited by the Gambino Crime Family during their time in Manhattan, to topple John Riggi and leave the Five Families to take over the DeCavalcantes North Jersey rackets. Though the family made a mutual decision to pretend they had never discovered the truth, and to opt for keeping an eye on the New Yorkers instead, the Mafia Commission learned of the DeCavalcante discovery. Claiming that Buenovito and his crew had no right to murder their men without permission (traitors or not), they decided to murder Buenovito and close ally Liborio Furio. They made good on their veiled threat in April 2007, when Furio was killed by a car bomb outside of a favourite DeCavalcante hangout, then operated by Gambino capo James Failla. Buenovito was at the club at the time, with his ''gumada ''and several friends, and was blown off his feet by the blast.1 Buenovito attempted to pull Furio from the wreckage but realized it was no use when he saw various body parts scattered about.1 At Riggi's insistence, Buenovito was later left unpursued by the Commission and was persuaded that the hit was orchestrated by Nicky Salvete, who thought Furio was after him for money. The truth was that Riggi wanted him dead - authorities are still unsure of why. Nick Salvete murder The first person on Buenovito's hit list after Furio's murder was Nicholas "the Valet" Mormando, a former member of his crew and close family friend of the Buenovito's.1 Mormando had become addicted to crack cocaine and was suspected by Buenovito of getting friend and fellow crew member Michael DeBatt addicted to the drug. According to Buenovito, Mormando started to act "like a renegade... berserk."1 The final straw came when Mormando announced he no longer wanted to be in the crew and planned to convert his cafe to a massage parlour. Buenovito decided he "couldn't take a chance" because Mormando "knew too much" and without asking Riggi for permission, decided to have Mormando murdered.1 Buenovito arranged to have Mormando murdered on his way to a meeting at Buenovito's Elizabeth restaurant, Tali's.1 After assuring Mormando of his safety, Buenovito told him to pick up Joseph Paruta on his way. Paruta got in the backseat of the car and shot Mormando twice in the back of the head.1 Mormando's corpse was then disposed of in a vacant lot, where it was discovered the next day.1 More murders Michael DeBatt, the son of a late friend of Buenovito's, had also become addicted to crack cocaine. DeBatt's wife (a friend of his wife's also) came to Buenovito pleading for help. She told him that DeBatt stayed up at night with his AK47 claiming "they were coming to get him." Buenovito had previously taken a young DeBatt under his wing after the elder DeBatt's death, as he had done with Joey D' Angelo. Buenovito responded to DeBatt's wife's cries for help by staging an 'intervention' in which DeBatt was sat down with family and friends to discuss his addiction. During the intervention Buenovito accidentally let slip he had being seeing a shrink (therapist), and suggested it to DeBatt. DeBatt openly mocked him about it in front of the family and mafiosi present. Buenovito flew into a rage, and after badly beating DeBatt, later abducted him from the hospital. Along with Joey D'Angelo, Gregory Rago and Anthony Mannarino, he took DeBatt to his restaurant, Tali's, where, posing as robbers, they burst in, emptied the cash register and shot DeBatt over 10 times between them. Eyewitnesses were reported "spattered with blood" metres away from the killing. After DeBatt, Riggi had finally got around to taking care of Wilfred "Willie Boy" Johnson. Johnson had been a childhood friend of Riggi and Sam DeCavalcante However, at Riggi's RICO trial, Diane Giacalone, the head prosecutor, revealed that Johnson had been an informant for the FBI for years. Johnson refused to testify for the prosecution. Riggi later met with Johnson during the trial and informed Johnson that as long as he never testified against him, he and his family would not be harmed. Johnson would never be allowed to participate in mob matters again, however. Johnson asked Riggi to swear on his dead son, Jerome Riggi, who had been killed in an accident years ago. Riggi swore. Now Riggi was having second thoughts. "Riggi discussed how it should go, using me to bounce off ideas about the best way to do it. That was my only involvement," explained mob rat Anthony Capo. Johnson was run down by Buenovito's car and his skull caved in with a baseball bat as he exited his home in May 2008. In 2009 Buenovito was involved in two murders, the first of which was Benny Carfole, a demolition contractor and Labor Union representative (and brother to Buenovito's long time chef friend Eddy Carfole) who made the mistake of running afoul of the DeCavalcantes. On August 9, 2009, Buenovito and soldier Andrew Clemenza shot him dead at a New York construction site while under the guise of removal men. His body was smuggled out in a removal van and only the feet and ha ds ever recovered. Yet another murder to involve Buenovito was the murder of Ralphie Pasamaro, the made man responsible for Buenovito's exile from the Colombo's decades ago. Mob rat Tony Capo described the reasons for the murder at Buenovito's October trial: '"A construction associate of Buenovito's unknowingly informed him of Pasamaro's homosexual activities at a popular Besonhurst club. Buenovito informed the Colombo's and was granted personal permission to murder the man - allegedly even old man Colombo himself said he regretted letting Marty go all those years ago."''' was found in his car in the parking lot of the World Trade Center in October 2009, showing signs of garottingbwith strangle wire. Buenovito's intentions for this murder would be called into question as it was suspected he might have had different reasons for wanting Pasamaro dead due to his jealousy over Pasamaro's successful drywall business.' With Riggi's and Joe Colombo's permission, Buenovito set up the murders of Vin Decco, Frank Decco, Tommy Decco and several other Colombo associates who had hid Pasamaro's homosexuality for him, and had Buenovito transferred because they feared he had seen something while out with his ''gumada. ''Moreover, the three Decco's were under investigation for the brutal 'curb stomping' of a gay man (believed to be Pasamaro's boyfriend). For attracting such unwanted attention from police, also, the final penalty from the Commission was death. Despite Buenovito's rise in status to underboss, Riggi continued to use him for the task of murder, mainly due to the trust between the two men and their rising doubts about hitman Anthony Capo. In May 2010, Buenovito and Robert "Pussy" Bisaccia, murdered Francessco Oliverri for beating a DeCavalcante family crew member to death. Buenovito shot Oliverri to death, using a Bible to stifle the sound of the shots, while Pussy Bisaccia waited in a stolen get-away car. Category:Mafia Category:Italian Gangsters Category:Italian Soldiers Category:DeCavalcante crime family